


Обычный человек

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В тесной кабинке караоке слишком мало места для четверых. Особенно, если двое из них играют на воображаемых гитарах и трясут волосами, а третий, стащив футболку, вовсю пританцовывает в такт мелодии. Ну, как пританцовывает. Похлопывает по бедру широкой ладонью и вихляет этим самым бедром с риском снести со стола все хрупкое и легко бьющееся.Четвертый сидит на диване в углу, чтобы случайно не задели его самого, и чувствует себя таким же отвратительно хрупким.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 15





	Обычный человек

**Author's Note:**

> на песню Andy Black - We Don't Have to Dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fEoWA9Vz3A

В тесной кабинке караоке слишком мало места для четверых. Особенно, если двое из них играют на воображаемых гитарах и трясут волосами, а третий, стащив футболку, вовсю пританцовывает в такт мелодии. Ну, как пританцовывает. Похлопывает по бедру широкой ладонью и вихляет этим самым бедром с риском снести со стола все хрупкое и легко бьющееся.  
Четвертый сидит на диване в углу, чтобы случайно не задели его самого, и чувствует себя таким же отвратительно хрупким. Лио сжимает губы, и ему чудится, по лицу идут тонкой морозной вязью трещины.  
Сейчас бы выйти на всамделишный мороз и остудить горящее лицо, но на улице, к сожалению, едва ли не жарче. Он боялся, что загнется в городе зимой, увязнет в первом же сугробе, задохнется колким стылым воздухом, а оказалось: хуже всего здесь летом. Лио больше не может контролировать окутывающий тело жар. Лио кажется, он больше ничего в жизни не может контролировать.  
Очередная песня заканчивается, и он торопливо мотает головой на протянутый только из вежливости микрофон. Все в курсе, насколько плохо Лио поет, сюрпризом это сегодня стало разве что для Гало.  
То, как поет сам Гало, стало настоящим сюрпризом.  
Когда тот в первый раз за вечер открыл рот, и слова полились с губ волной, шумящей в ушах хриплым приливом, Мейс с Гуэйрой издали какой-то совершенно непристойный вопль, а Лио поперхнулся коктейлем. И с каждой новой песней чувствует нарастающее желание заказать еще один. Слишком жарко.  
Лио вздыхает и утыкается в стакан с джин-тоником; лед почти растаял, и во рту не щекотная можжевеловая сладость, а невнятный смазанный вкус, будто пожевал автомобильный освежитель воздуха. Может быть, проблема в алкоголе. Может, в духоте. Может, в том, что Лио слишком отвык проводить время так – абсолютно никчемно, не получая ни выгоды, ни удовольствия.  
Лио неловко от собственного раздражения; он делает щедрый глоток, надеясь, что его кислая физиономия не слишком портит вечер остальным. Мейс и Гуэйра, посовещавшись, выбирают новую песню и охотно возвращают Гало микрофон. Лио улыбается – и трещины идут глубже. Лицо фарфоровое. Нервы, похоже, тоже.  
На первых гитарных аккордах придурки тут же хватаются за "инструмент" и принимаются его терзать. Лио фыркает, выдавливает подобие искренней улыбки, ставит стакан на стол и вытирает влажные пальцы салфеткой. По такой жаре даже перчатки не наденешь. Кошмар какой-то.  
Гало поет невозможным бархатным голосом, поет о свежих сожалениях, о запотевших стаканах с алкоголем и закате, который кто-то встретит выдохшимся и изможденным. Лио чувствует себя таким прямо сейчас. По правде сказать, он чувствует себя редким мудаком: сидит тут с постной рожей и самым глупым образом завидует чужому слуху и голосу. Как будто у их обладателя не хватает недостатков с лихвой. Как будто самому Лио не хватает достоинств.  
Это неприятно признавать, но, кажется, в самом деле не хватает.   
Лио не чувствует ни радости, ни покоя, только раздражение, которое раньше выливалось в деятельную злость, а сейчас ищет и никак не может найти выхода. На руках все время невидимые кандалы-ограничители, и их больше не снимешь, как ни старайся.   
Лио мерзнет даже в погожий день. Ходит в синяках и мелких порезах, так и не привыкнув, что промар больше не залечивает их за считанные часы, если не минуты. Это нелепо и смешно, но он тоскует по возможности летать, перемахивая целые каньоны.   
Зато он человек. Такой же, как все. Живой.  
Обычный.  
Лио слишком часто остается один на один с собой и простым, оглушающим своей ясностью вопросом: а что дальше? Они победили, Опаленных восстановили в правах, город тоже восстановлен. А дальше? На что он годится теперь?  
\- Это ад, это ад! - весело поет Гало. – Точно ад!  
Точно. Когда все желания сбываются, и тебе нечего больше хотеть – это и есть ад. Он вздрагивает от толчка, поворачивает голову: Гало плюхается рядом на диван, не переставая терзать микрофон.   
\- Я скоро не выдержу! О-о-о! – сообщает он радостно, и Лио обещает себе найти сайт автора этого шедевра и оставить разгромный отзыв.  
Лио тоже скоро не выдержит. Он косится на Гало и думает: на микрофоне наверняка останутся следы. Гало поет, то и дело задевая тот губами, быстро облизывает их в паузах между куплетами, и Лио морщится, не в силах отвести глаза. Ужасно негигиенично. Нельзя держать микрофон так близко. Это нарушение техники безопасности. Это издевательство над аппаратурой. И над живыми людьми.  
Одним конкретным человеком.  
\- Нам не надо говорить, нам не надо танцевать, - продолжает Гало.  
Он разворачивается всем корпусом, заметив пристальный взгляд, и Лио чувствует острый запах пота. Обнаженная кожа Гало влажно поблескивает в тусклом мерцании экрана с быстро бегущими строчками.  
«Не надо, чтобы что?» – хочет ядовито спросить Лио, но Гало снова облизывает губы, и Лио понимает: говорить у него точно нет никаких сил.  
А танцевать – на удивление – есть.  
Он хмыкает, окидывает взглядом крохотную комнатку: Мейс с Гуэйрой все так же беснуются, Гало сидит на диванчике, откинувшись на спинку и широко расставив ноги.   
Да, места для четверых очень мало.  
Лио запрыгивает на стол.   
К черту. И неожиданные чужие таланты, и страх, и раздражение, и собственный мудачизм, и выгоду, и даже удовольствие. Нет. Удовольствие, пожалуй, можно оставить, решает он, медленно ведя ладонями по груди и не сводя глаз с приоткрытого рта Гало. Тот пропускает начало очередной строчки и вступает с запозданием. Лио поворачивается к нему и вскидывает руки, плавясь от разливающегося по телу огня.  
Воздух за спиной взрывается подбадривающим ревом.  
Лио все равно, насколько он хорош в том, что сейчас делает. Грохнется ли со стола, заработав очередную порцию синяков. Проснется ли завтра с раскалывающейся от похмелья головой. Ему больше не надо бояться завтрашнего дня. Завтра уже наступило, а вместе с ним – тревожащая, восхитительная неизвестность.  
Лио закрывает глаза и танцует, даже когда мелодия стихает: это не важно, у него внутри играет своя музыка. Он делает шаг – и все-таки сваливается прямо на диван. Крепкие руки тут же подхватывают, смягчая падение; Лио нехотя поднимает взгляд и фыркает, когда Гало осторожно усаживает его рядом с собой, будто он и в самом деле фарфоровый.  
\- Я так рад, что тебе весело, - говорит тот тихо и искренне, и Лио только сейчас замечает: они остались в комнате вдвоем. – Парни пошли продлять, - поясняет Гало, не спеша убирать ладонь с его талии. – Или, если хочешь, можем поехать куда-нибудь танцевать.  
\- Я хочу еще один джин-тоник, - сообщает Лио, немного подумав. – И чтобы ты перестал зацеловывать несчастный микрофон. Это негигиенично. Пожалей технику, - добавляет он после короткой паузы, решив, что второй коктейль все-таки будет лишним.  
Рука Гало жжет даже через слой ткани. Странное дело, но этот жар не раздражает. Как и то, что Лио не может его контролировать. Собственные руки тоже вышли из-под контроля: Лио понимает, что обводит губы Гало кончиками пальцев, и вздрагивает, когда широкая ладонь притягивает его ближе. С оглушительным грохотом трескается и падает на пол фарфоровая маска.  
Он ошибся: в этой крохотной кабинке слишком мало места даже для двоих. Иначе зачем им сидеть так тесно. Так невыносимо близко. Так…  
\- Ладно. А тебя поцеловать можно? – спрашивает Гало, и от звука негромкого голоса из легких с шипением исчезает воздух.  
Надо же. Оказывается, раскаленная волна накатывает теперь не только, когда Гало поет. У Гало, наверное, что-то случилось со ртом, пока Лио изводил себя страданиями все эти дни. Надо проверить.  
\- Можно.  
Губы Гало легко касаются его губ, нежат теплом, делятся кислородом, совсем как тогда, в почти забытом полусне-полуреальности, который он так долго пытался вспомнить.   
Лио стонет и понимает: он точно ошибся. Нет ничего лучше, чем быть обычным человеком. Быть живым.  
Он стал им только что.


End file.
